This invention relates to a tattooing gun and more particularly to a tattooing gun for use in tattooing animals such as cattle or the like.
Animal ear tags are commonly secured to an animal's ear to aid in the identification thereof. Although ear tags do have certain advantages, one disadvantage in an animal ear tag is that the ear tag may be removed if the animal is stolen. One method of positively identifying an animal which is widely used in the thoroughbred racehorse industry is to tattoo the horse's lip with a tattooing needle. The conventional tattooing needle is difficult to use and the horse's lip must be curled upwardly to read the tattoo.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tattooing gun.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tattooing gun which may be used to tattoo an animal's ear or nose.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tattooing gun which creates a plurality of openings in the animal's ear or nose in a pre-arranged pattern into which is rubbed tattooing ink or paste.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tattooing gun which is convenient and easy to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tattooing gun which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.